Longing
by Redroses
Summary: Why is Serena walking away from Darien's door? Will the two give into the longing they both feel for each other?


Title: Longing  
Author: Redrose(aka...Silver*white*rose)  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailormoon. I would   
love to, but I don't.   
Rating:PG  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was a knock heard at the door. He got up to see whom   
it was. Once he opened the door, no one was there. He   
looked around and still found no one. Looking down, there was a   
small pink envelope with hearts. He picked it up and went inside   
closing the door behind him.  
The moment he closed the door, a blond haired girl poked   
her head around the corner and smiled. She turned around and began   
to leave with her long hair trailing behind her in two pigtails on   
each side of her head.  
Once inside he looked at the note and smelled it. It   
smelled so sweet. He stood there for a few moments and let the   
smell invade his being. He looked at the front of it and it said   
'Darien' with hearts all over it. Darien smiled and wondered who   
would send him something like this. He then opened and pulled out   
the letter to read.  
  
'I have this feeling that I can't quite explain. All  
I know is whenever you are around I get this feeling deep within  
me. At first I just shook it off, but for some reason it   
wouldn't go away. Now I know what this feeling is...it is what   
love should feel like. Yes, I am falling in love with you, but I   
don't know how. You seem to fill in that missing part for me. Once  
it is filled I know I will feel whole. I know that you try to hide   
the sweet, caring, and frightened person you are inside. But   
remember I can see the true person you are. Remember that you have   
a friend out there...a person who truly cares and sees you for who   
you really are.'  
A friend  
  
Darien read the words, but couldn't believe what it said.  
It said that someone had actually fallen in love with him. That   
someone could care for him. He couldn't believe that someone   
actually saw through his facade. He put that up so that he   
couldn't get hurt. He had lost his parents at such a young age   
so he kept his feelings locked away not to be hurt. Somehow though,   
someone had found a way to see through it and actually care for   
him. Darien smiled at the thought of someone actually loving him. He   
folded up the letter and put it in his desk drawer. From now on he   
would keep his eyes open to see whom this angel was that could see   
him for who he was.  
  
-------------Next day at the arcade--------------------------  
  
Darien entered the arcade and scanned the room to see who   
was there. He proceed to take a seat at the counter in front of   
his best bud, Andrew.  
"Hey Darien." Andrew greeted his friend.  
"Hey Andrew, how is everything going?" He smiled widely.  
"What's up with you? You are in a really good mood."   
Andrew stated with disbelief in his voice. He didn't mind seeing   
his friend happy, but that was a very rare site.  
"What do you mean, can't I be happy?"  
His friend couldn't answer him because at that precise moment a   
group of giggling girls came in and walked to the counter.  
"Hey Andrew!" They cheered.  
"Hello girls," he smiled at them.  
"What will you guys have?"  
"I want a coke," stated a brunette with her hair pulled   
back in a ponytail.  
"I'll have the same," added a blue haired one.  
"Just water for me," chimed in a blond with a red bow in   
her hair.  
"I will have a Dr. Pepper," said a raven hair beauty.  
"I would like a chocolate milkshake." Smiled the blond   
with her hair up in two meatballs.  
"Hey meatball head, no detention today?" Grinned Darien.  
"My name is Serena. And no I didn't if you must know." She   
said with ice in her voice. 'Why does he always have to call me   
meatball head?''You know that you really like it.''I guess. He does   
talk to me more than any other.'' I can't believe I actually gave   
him that letter. I wonder if he knows that I wrote it.' Serena   
thought. She was brought out of her trance when Andrew handed her   
shake to her. She took it and went to take a seat with the rest of   
her friends.  
  
-----------45 minutes later---------------------------------------  
  
"Bye Andrew!" the girls called out as they left the arcade.   
Serena looked back one last time at Darien before she completely   
exited.  
"I have to go too, Andrew. I'll see you later." Darien told   
him. As Darien start to get ready to leave. He found something in   
his coat pocket. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out   
another little pink envelope. He looked at it and this time it   
read, 'my sweet'.  
'How did this get here,' he thought as he eyed it.  
"Darien, what is that?" Andrew asked while spying the   
little pink envelope. He could swear he smelled roses and lilies.  
"This...nothing. I got to go." Darien said quickly not   
wanting to let his friend see the note or the fact that he wanted   
to open it up quickly.  
Andrew stared after his friend in wonder.' What was that all   
about?'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once outside and on his way to the park, he began to read   
the letter. It read:  
  
'To my sweet,  
I know that this is just too strange, but this is the only   
way that I can seem to tell you how I feel. You make my heart soar.   
I just watch you. To me, you are truly handsome. I wonder if you   
would feel the same for me. I know what I feel is love. I want to be   
the one that you love. I want you to be the one for me. I wish I   
knew how you felt. Love is just this prefect feeling of being whole   
and fills you so much that you are ready to burst. This is the way   
you make me feel. I would love you so very tenderly. I would love   
to feel your strong arms wrapped around me. I often find myself day   
dreaming about how your kisses would taste, to rest my head on your   
chest, to lie next to you and watch you sleep. I just wish I could   
tell you and know you could feel the same as I do. As I said before   
just remember I am always there for you, though you can't see me. I   
am always watching you, my sweet.'  
  
Love is something you cannot define  
Love is something that makes you whole  
Love is something that I feel  
My heart is aching to be near and to love you so dear  
I just wish I knew if you could love me as I do you  
*Okay. It wasn't the greatest, but hey I tried.*  
*Abbi-chan: It's good to me! :o)*  
  
Darien just smiled at the letter. He wondered if someone   
could fall in love by just hearing the words that this girl writes.   
He could see himself falling for this person. He may not know who   
she was but he didn't care for he knew that she must be a wonderful   
person to love.   
As he continued on his walk through the park, he saw someone  
staring out across the lake. Her hair was blowing in the wind and   
the fading glow of the sun radiated around her. He notice that   
she was quite stunning. Darien walked closer, and realized that the   
beautiful girl was the one and only Meatball head. His Meatball   
head. He couldn't believe it was her even though he thought she was   
beautiful, but he always made sure to ignore the growing feelings   
he had for her. He couldn't let anyone in. But for some reason she   
was breaking down his walls. There was already someone seeing through   
his facade and pretty soon there would be another.  
"Hey Meatball head. What are you doing here?" He asked still   
admiring the picture she made.  
As if coming out of a trance and just noticing him. She   
smiled up at him. Darien was awe struck by the smile she gave him.  
"Hi there, Darien. Did you say something?"  
"Yeah, I did Me...Serena." Darien answered her.  
"I was just thinking. It looks so beautiful and peaceful   
here."  
They just stood there looking out at the lake. Once in a   
while each taking a quick peek at each other, wondering what the   
other was thinking.  
Serena turned to Darien and noticed he was holding something.   
She saw a little pink envelope and blushed. 'He read it.'  
Darien noticed that someone was watching him. He turned his   
head and asked, "Yes, Serena?"   
Serena blushed a crimson red and then responded by pointing   
to the envelope in his hand. "Just wondering what you were reading?"  
Darien then remembers the letter. He blushed and turned is   
head.  
"This, just a letter I received. Nothing big." He spoke not   
looking in Serena's direction. If he had he would have seen the hurt   
and longing on her face.  
"Oh." Was all she could muster to say. There was a long   
silence. 'So it means nothing, huh?' That is when Serena made up her   
mind and start to see where this could go.  
"Darien. What does love feel like? How do you know when you   
are in love?"  
"I-I....what do you think?" He returned feeling uneasy as to   
where this was going.  
"I think love is this feeling. You will know when you are in   
love. It will make you whole and the feeling will just wash over   
you and make you smile. You will know that this is the person you   
want to be with, to share your life and your soul with." She stated   
firmly looking deeply in his eyes.  
Darien stared at the bewitching girl in front of him. He   
didn't know that she felt so strong. Why did he have a strange but  
warm feeling when he was around her? The light that always   
surrounded her just seem to make him smile and the warmth of her   
filled him. He then though about what she said. 'Could Serena be   
the one?' He smiled at the thought and then shook his head to clear   
those kinds of thoughts. 'No,' he exclaimed while a little voice   
countered, 'Why not?'  
Serena watched while the emotions passed over his face and   
the last one made her start to squirm. She had to get out of there   
before he figured it out and she was not quite ready to tell him.   
"Well Darien, it is getting late and I need to go. Thanks   
for the talk. See ya." She yelled over her shoulder as she walked   
quickly away.  
"Huh?" Darien finally answered coming out of his thoughts.   
Darien just stood there watching as she disappeared down the path and   
out of the park.  
"Serena. Why did you run off?" He whispered to himself as   
he turned to leave in the direction of his apartment.  
As soon as Serena knew it was safe she decided to slow down.   
All kinds of thoughts were running through her head but focused on   
one particular subject. *Anyone care to guess? *  
'I can't believe I did that. He could have found out it was   
me.' 'So what if he did?' 'I just can't handle it right now.' 'Are   
you sure that is it?' The voice countered. 'Okay that isn't the only   
reason. What if he finds out it is ME? What if he doesn't want   
anything to do with ME? What if he rejects me because of ME? Serena,   
the klutz, the whining crybaby.' She sniffed and wiped a tear from   
her cheek at the last thought.  
She knew that this was what a lot of people thought of her   
even Darien did. Maybe she was a lot of those things but she had a   
good heart and could love everyone unconditionally. She could love   
Darien. God! She already did. She thought about how she was the   
only one to bring him out of his shell. She smiled at how he would   
always do that when he fought with her. But quickly  
changed when she remember talking to Andrew about him.  
  
*****flashback************************  
  
"Hi there Andrew." Serena called happily.  
"Hey Serena." Andrew smiled then frowned after hearing   
Darien speak.  
"Meatball head keep it down. I really would like to have my   
hearing in tact." Darien interjected.  
"Oh you! My name is Serena. Can't you get that right?" She   
whined.  
"I could but I think Meatball Head fits you better. I mean   
it goes with that meatball brain of yours. Since we are talking about  
brains...failed any tests lately?" Darien winced as the words   
came out on their own accord.  
You could see the tears silently falling down her face. "Why   
are you so mean to me?"  
"Look at the time." Darien said to Andrew and disappeared   
out of the arcade doors. He couldn't take what he had said to her and   
if he had stayed he would have broken down. He would have pulled her   
to him and try to take away pain that he inflicted on her.  
Andrew watched as his friend left. He turned his   
attention to the weeping girl on the stool in front of him. He could   
sense something was wrong because she was not crying like herself.   
She sat there quietly weeping as tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Andrew. Why does he hate me so much?" She looked at him   
with tears still glistening over her delicate features.  
"Serena. I don't think he hates you." Andrew voiced   
soothingly.  
"No. Then what do you call it? I would hate to see what he   
is like when he is sweet and kind to someone." She sniffed as she   
she wiped the tears from her face.  
"Look Serena. Darien would kill me but...he has grown up   
alone. His parents died when he was really young. He had to live in   
an orphanage until he was old enough to live on his own. He really   
doesn't know how to act with others and love is an emotion he knows   
very little about." Andrew spoke softly as not to let anyone else   
hear.  
Serena sat there stunned at what Andrew had told her. As she   
thought about it, she could see why he acted the way he did. He knew   
very little about love, friendship, and kindness. His parents had   
died. And he was alone. No wonder he was cold and distant to   
everyone. Well at least everyone but Andrew. Now why did he always   
go out of his way to argue with her? Was she really that bad? No.   
Maybe that was the only way he knew how to communicate with her.   
Maybe they could be friends if she could get him to trust her. Get   
close enough. Serena was brought out of her thoughts as she heard   
Andrew called to her and waved a hand in her face.  
"Serena, are you okay?" Andrew asked trying to get her   
attention.  
"Yeah, Andrew. I'm fine, just thinking about what you said.   
It's really sad that he had to experience so much heartache."   
She expressed with sadness in her voice, but nowhere could you   
hear pity.  
  
*****************End of Flashback**********************************  
  
After that day she had started to see Darien in a new light.   
Sure they still fought but she knew that they were for other reasons  
than what she use to think. At least most of the time. As she got to   
see him in a different light she began to slowly realized that she   
always had feelings for him even before she knew about his past. The   
teasing and fighting were her ways of hiding her feelings from   
everyone including herself. But she could not hide them any longer   
from herself. So that is why she started to right the letters to   
him. She needed to express her feelings to him even though she   
would never address them with her name. She was not sure if Darien   
could ever feel that way for her and she didn't want to be hurt.  
With that last thought of being hurt, she walked into her   
home. She could hear her mother in the kitchen and saw her little   
brother Sammy, in the family room, playing video games.  
"Mom, I'm home." Serena called as she started up the stairs  
towards her room.  
"Serena. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes so you should  
wash up." Her mother mentioned as she walked to see where her   
daughter was.  
"Thanks, Mom. But I ate a little while ago and I am not really  
hungry." Serena said to her wistfully.  
"Oh. Sure honey." She replied knowing something was upsetting   
her daughter but knew not to over step.   
'She will tell me when she's ready. I mean love is very hard  
at 16.' Ilene smiled sadly and walked into the kitchen to finish   
getting dinner ready.  
  
Upstairs in her room, Serena laid down in her bed thinking  
about Darien and the letters she was writing him. She really didn't  
know if she should continue to write them or if Darien even cared.   
She did know that he seemed happier since her first letter. She slowly   
drifted to sleep thinking about how she felt for him.  
  
********Meanwhile in another dark bedroom*****************  
  
Darien lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was  
thinking about the letters he had gotten, about his feelings towards  
Serena and why she would run off like that.  
'I wonder if I will get any more letters. Maybe. I guess I   
will have to wait and see.' He sighed.  
'Why did Serena run off like that earlier? Did I say   
something wrong, again? And what are these feelings she brings up   
in me?' Darien smiled as he remember the feelings when he is with   
her. He remember what she looked like earlier in the glow of the   
setting sun. Amazing. Was the only word that came to his mind.   
'I'm sorry Serena.' Were his last thoughts as he fell   
asleep. He was sorry for making her run off and the other times he   
had inflected pain upon her. He would find out why she ran off and   
make things right.  
  
***********One week later***********************************  
  
Serena was walking home from school. She had been doing a   
lot of thinking since she started to send Darien the letters. It   
had also been about a week since she had last seen him. She was   
trying very hard to avoid him since what happened out near the lake.   
She could not have him find out yet. She wasn't ready. She really   
wasn't sure if she would ever be ready.   
Serena still wrote him the letters and delivered them to   
him secretly. She would put them under his door to his apartment,  
on the window of his car, or even his mailbox. But she would make   
sure she didn't see him. She stayed away from the arcade and got up   
early every morning for school so that she would not run into him.   
It was starting to get very hard not to see him but she didn't know   
if Darien could ever feel the same way for her as she did for him. And   
after writing all those letters, giving her soul to him, if he would   
reject her or laugh in her face she wouldn't be able to take it.   
Serena continued on her way with all kinds of thoughts   
drifting to her head that she really didn't notice she was heading   
to the park and to a certain dark hair male.  
  
*********Same time as Serena was walking toward the park********  
  
Darien sat at a bench that over looked the lake. He   
was going through Serena withdrawal. It had been one week since   
he had last seen Serena. It was as if she was completely avoiding  
him. Why would she do that? He really had no idea what was wrong   
with her. He kept thinking back to the day last week when he had   
spoken to her and the next thing he knew she was gone.  
'What's wrong with me? I can't seem to get Serena out of  
my head.' He sighed as he ran a hand through his sleek black hair.  
'What do you think is wrong with you? You have feelings   
for the girl and I just wish you would stop fooling yourself.' A   
voice spoke in his mind.  
'I do not.'   
'Yes, you do and you know it.' The voice answered back.  
'Oh, I don't know. Maybe. But what about the one that   
writes these beautiful letters to me?' Darien sighed frustrated and  
confused.  
'You don't even know who this girl is or if she is even   
real? But there is one that is very much real and I must say very   
beautiful.' His mind voiced.  
Abruptly Darien stood up and turns around. He was getting   
really frustrated at all these strange feelings and emotions that   
plagued him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw 2 long blond   
steamers heading toward the big oak tree a little ways away from  
where he stood.   
'Maybe I should try and talk to her.' He slowly followed   
a little ways behind the girl.  
  
Serena found the spot she was looking for. She sat down   
under the big oak tree in the park that looked out towards the   
lake. She loved going there and clearing her mind. She pulled out  
a pink piece of stationary and pink envelope. She started to   
write her last letter to Darien.   
'This is it.' She swallowed as she wrote her last letter  
to him and asked if he would like to meet her.   
  
"Serena," a voice called from behind her.   
She turned around slowly recognizing the voice. She looked  
to see Darien stand there looking at her intensely.   
Smiling she spoke, "Hello, Darien."  
"Serena, what is wrong?" He asked without hesitation. He   
needed to find out what was wrong.  
"What do you mean?" Came her confused reply.  
"I haven't seen you since last week when you ran off. Did  
I do anything to upset you?"  
'Wow. He's actually concerned about me.' She smiled feeling   
more confident about this last letter she would give to him.  
Noticing the smile that graced her face, he relaxed knowing   
that it was nice sitting and talking with her. How he wished this   
could really happen. All of sudden the letters started to pop in  
his head.  
'What about this girl that writes these beautiful letters?"  
He groaned inwardly.  
'What about them, when you have someone real beside you now?'  
Countered the voice.  
Darien was about to comment when he saw something pink below  
his vision. He looked to see Serena was writing something and had   
stopped. He could see that it was some kind of stationary with  
hearts all over it. He gulped and looked closer. He saw that it   
was addressed to him.  
'Serena is the one.' He declared in his mind.  
Serena now noticing that someone was looking directly at her.  
She stop writing and looked to her right as if just realizing that  
Darien had been there all that time. She slowly started putting her  
things away to leave. She stood up.  
"Serena, it is you, isn't?" Came the question that made her   
stop in her tracks and looked at him.  
She gulped, "Yes, Darien. I'm the one that has been writing  
you the letters."  
Darien stood there with no emotions on the outside, but   
jumped up for joy on the inside. 'All this time it was you, my   
angel.'  
Serena seeing that he gave no sign of emotions or what he  
thought meant that he wasn't interested. That he was just being   
kind not to laugh in her face.   
She turned around quickly and wiped away the tears that had   
decided to fall. She started to leave when she felt a hand grab her   
wrist and whirl her around. She was caught looking into those   
intense blue eyes that seemed to be studying her. She was about to   
say something, but was caught complete off guard when she found   
herself locked in a kiss with Darien. It was slow and very gentle   
at first, but both giving into the longing that they felt, the   
kiss deepend, exploring each other. They stood there kissing not   
needing to say a word, both knowing that this is where they were   
meant to be. The longing finally filled in both of their hearts.  
  
~~~~The End~~~~  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well, that's it. What did you guys think?   
E-mail!!!! 


End file.
